Star Wars Chronicles of the Force
by bigman77
Summary: Sidious makes a mistake and Anakin chooses the Light Side, how will this change the future of the Galaxy? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for bearing with me and sticking with this story, I apologize for the long wait and for republishing the story again. I promise this will be my final redo and this will be as good as I can make it. I hope you enjoy the story, please do not forget to review and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 1**

"Anakin, please you must not let him kill me, together we can learn the power to save the one you love!

With a shocked look on his face Anakin asks "What did you say?"

Palpatine squints his eyes in annoyance at the question, but answers none the less.

"I said I am the only hope you have at stopping your vision from coming true. Join me and I will teach you the power to save her."

Looking betrayed and horrified all at once, Anakin, replies in a fierce tone

"No, you said together we would learn the power to save her. When I came to you earlier; you told me that you already knew this power!"

"Anakin my boy, join me and all your troubles will disappear."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin, he is trying to turn you against yourself and the Jedi!"

"Anakin, you must join me!"

"No! You have been manipulating me since I was a child; I will not turn to the dark side, it would break Padme's heart to see me fall."

"Is that your final decision?"

"Yes, I will not join you."

"So be it."

Cackling like the mad man he is, Sidious, uses the force to push Mace out the window before he can react.

"What have you don-ahhhhhh!"

With so much turmoil running through him, Anakin, was not able to sense the entrance of another into the chancellor's office, his distraction was costly as the assailant struck him in the back with a blast of force lighting throwing him across the room to land where Master Windu was standing not seconds before.

"Foolish Jedi. I gave you a chance at unlimited power and you threw it away, for what? The Jedi all but killed your mother and they would have you give up your marriage for some misguided fools prophecy. Now before you die, I would like you to meet my new apprentice; I believe you know each other."

Anakin, stands only to look in horror as the face of the mysterious assailant reveals none other than.

"Barriss! But how? You were imprisoned after Ahsoka's trial."

"Hehehehehahahe! Anakin my dear boy, I am the chancellor of the entire Republic; it is but child's play to release a prisoner and pardon them of all crimes. When you killed my former apprentice, it gave me the chance to bring a younger Jedi under my thumb, I had hopped you too would join me, but Barriss here is more than enogh and who better, after all she came so close to succeeding in her plan against padawan Tano. A little more training and she will surpass my expectations of one so young."

"But Why? Barriss why would you join him? You are not a Sith!"

"Because Anakin, he gave me my freedom and with it my dream of the galaxy returning to a peaceful place will come true."

Sidious with his scraggy voice speaks words that will echo in Anakin's memories long after this day is done.

"Now my apprentice, your first order shall be the death of the Jedi's oh so precious Chosen One, **Do not fail me!**"

"You heard my master, now die by my hand Jedi scum!"

"You can't beat me Barriss and you know it."

"I'm more powerful than when we last crossed blades, Skywaker, the Dark Side has made me stronger than I ever thought possible and now you shall feel my wrath."

"I can't let you win Barriss. I am truly sorry that you chose this path, but I will not let the Sith control the galaxy."

Barris jumps at Anakin, lightsaber flaring to life ready to strike him down but he sidesteps the downward slash at the last second and activates his own blade. Slashing to the left Anakin, gashes Barriss face; just inches from loosing her head, Barriss, counters with an aggressive horizontal stroke only to begin a saber lock.

A nasty smirk on her face, Barriss, sends Anakin flying to the edge of the window with a force push only to have him to do the same; she hits her head and goes limp against the wall. Anakin puts his weapon back on his belt and grabs his communicator "R2 can you read me?" "Beep boop breep!"

"Yes I'm alright, listen I don't have much time I need you to go to Padme tell her to warn the Jedi at the temple to evacuate."

"Beep Boo Bop Beeep!"

"I know buddy don't worry about me just protect Padme will yo-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Anakin let his guard down for to long and was shocked out the window by Sidious.

**Barriss POV**

I start to stand only to hear

"You have failed your first assignment Darth Barriss."

As I look up, I see my master raise his gangly old hands and the next thing I know is pure pain the likes of which I have never before felt.

"Fail me again and I shall not be so forgiving."

He walks slowly to his desk and pushes a button for the holo terminal.

"Commander execute Order 66."

"Yes my lord."

Turning to face me, my master gives me an order.

"Now my apprentice you shall take the 501st and attack the Jedi Temple, leave none alive.

"Yes my master." **(Watch your back old man,one day I will have your head and the galaxy shall be mine alone to protect and rule.)**

**Normal POV**

As Barriss turns and walks out the door a viscous scowl marking her face; Sidious looks out the broken window and puts a nasty smirk on his face knowing that the galaxy is now his to command and soon there would be no one in his way to ultimate power.

As Anakin falls from the Chancellors office, all he can think about is how he failed and how he doesn't want this to be the way he dies. (**I can't believe this is the way I'm going to die, by the force all the times Obi Wan and I got into insane situations and getting pushed out the window is the way I'm gonna go? No I have to stay alive; the order needs me, Obi Wan needs me, Snips needs me, my angel needs me, but most importantly my future child needs me. I won't die here not now...)**

**"**ughhh!"

In the middle of his thought process, Anakin, smashes into something hard and made of metal.

"Beep Booo Beeep Boo.'

"Aghhh what, R2, where did you come from? Wait never mind that buddy you saved my life."

"Beeep Boo Beee!"

"Ya ya I know, Obi Wan and I would have been dead long ago if it wasn't for you."

Anakin gets into the cockpit knowing that staying outside any longer in the middle of Coruscant traffic is not the smartest decision.

"Alright R2, set a course for home, I need to see Padme and tell her about the Chancellor."

As the yellow Jedi star fighter speeds across the sky, Anakin, gets on his comm.

"Come on Ashoka, pick up!"

'**Beep**'

"Ahsoka Tano here, who's speaking?"

"Sigh! Snips thank the force."

"Master, what's wrong? Do you need something?"

"Where are you now?"

"Well a few Initiates snuck out of the temple and I volunteered to look for them."

"Are they with you?"

"Yes why?"

"Listen Ashoka I need you to take them to Dex's, tell him I sent you and stay there until either me or Obi Wan comes to get you."

"What's wrong master?"

"No time to Explain Snips just do what I say!"

"Alright alright. Master."

"Yes?"

"May the force be with you master."

"And you as well Snips."

"Ashoka out!"

**(Alright now that Ashoka is safe I need to get a hold of the temple) ****t**_he moment_ he got done with that thought, his comm went off.

"Skywalker here."

"Anakin, where are you? The clones are attacking, it's the 501st."

"Master Drallig, it's the chancellor, he is the Sith we have been looking for."

"I know Skywalker, Master Windu told me before he left, I assume from his absence that he and the other masters failed in their mission?"

"Yes Master. When I arrived at his office Master Windu was fighting Sidious alone."

"Skywalker, I don't know how much longer we can hold out; the younglings are in the council chambers as we speak, there are not enough of us to protect them and fight the clones back at the same time. You must save them and get to a safe place."

"I'm on my way. Master there is one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Barriss Offee, she has become Sidious new apprentice."

"I know Skywalker, I saw her cut down many of our padawans without a single bit of remorse. Don't think on it, she has chosen her path and it will lead her to self destruction in time."

"I know Master, but it could have been me and I just can't stand the thought of my padawan finding out about this."

"Anakin the force will show her the truth. You might as well be the one to tell her. Now hurry my position is about to be overrun, Drallig out."

As the senate apartments come into view, Anakin, speeds up knowing there is not much time remaining.

"R2 I need you to go to Padme and tell her what has happened and to find Ahsoka at Dex's."

"Beeeeep bo boooo beeep!"

"I know buddy but I need to save the younglings and I don't need Padme worrying about me right now, so just go."

**Minuets Later 500 Republica**

**Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker's Residence**

**Beep-Beep-Beep**

"Who could that be at a time like this? 3PO get the door please!"

"Oh of course mistress Padme."

Shuffling to the door 3PO is surprised by who it is.

"R2-D2, what are you doing here? Where is master Anakin?"

"Beeep Brooop Bop Beeep Bee Bop."

"Oh my!"

"Who is it 3PO?"

"R2-D2, mistress Padme and he says master Anakin has left a message for you with him."

"Ani?"

Padme hurries into the living room as fast as her pregnant belly will allow.

"What is it R2?"

"Beeep Boo, Booop Bo Bee Beep Boo Roo Reeeee Bop."

"He says master Ani wishes you to go and meet miss Ashoka at Dex's Diner and to stay there until he or Obi Wan arrives."

"What, why would Ani want me and Ashoka to stay there?"

"Beeep Booo Reeee."

"What did he say 3PO?"

"Oh my! Mistress Padme, R2 says that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord that has orchestrated this whole war and if he finds you he will take your child away to train him or her as a Sith. That is why master Ani wishes you to go to miss Ahsoka."

"What? That's horrible how could anyone be so cruel? Where is he R2? I know Anakin told you where he was going, please tell me!"

"Beep Brooo Reet Rooo Bop."

"It seems master Anakin did not want you to worry about him, and has told R2 here not to oh what is the human expression? Ah yes spill the beans so to say!"

Pleading with our favorite astromech, Padme, is fuming internally about her husband and his over protectiveness, although even she knows that being with child does not allow for great usefulness.

"Fine you win R2 lets go!" under her breath Padme whispers "I'm sure Ashoka will tell me what I want to hear." Not knowing that even she does not understand what is going on.

"3PO, pack my things and place them in the spe..." '**Thud!**'

"Oh my! Who are you? What have you done to mistress Padme?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For thousands of years the Jedi have been guardians of the galaxy, protecting those who cannot protect themselves.

Peacekeeping on such a grand scale requires a central base of operations and for those in the Order, there could only be one such place.

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant has a geometric design, consisting of a rhombus with five great pillars on top, the beauty comes from it's simplicity and for those who have trained in the ways of the force, it shines brightly with so many Jedi in close proximity.

As Anakin comes upon the sight of his home for the past decade, he cannot bring himself to give more than glance knowing that this place of peace and tranquility that has housed himself and his brothers and sisters, is now in flames with columns of black smoke rising above the clouds the likes of which he has only seen on battlefields during the war; once created by separatists now by the very men with whom he once led; loyal soldiers who he would die for at one time now destroy his home and there is nothing he can do about it.

As he sees the guards at the entrance, Anakin, knows he must find another way into the temple, unfortunately for him this means using tunnels that were not made for those above the size of a child.

"Ow!" _(I can't believe all the exploring to find ways of sneaking out of the temple I did as a youngling would pay off now, but man I remember these tunnels being so much bigger.) _

"Finally the end of this force forsaken tunnel, now it's time to save the youn..."

Jaw clenching fists tightening and eyes narrowing in both rage and sorrow. The sight which greets our Jedi hero is more deafening than the temple in flames could ever be. Bodies littering the floor like rag dolls that have been haphazardly thrown down, some cut to pieces from a lightsaber, no doubt at Barriss hand. To murder those who you once called friends is something that Anakin believes to be unthinkable, even for a Sith. Kneeling down to close the eyes of a young padawan; in all but a whisper a question is posed he will remember forever.

"Would this have been my fate had I turned to the Dark Side? Would I have done this just as Barriss has?"

A sudden sound gains Anakins attention, raising his saber in it's direction.

"Who's there?"

"General?"

"Rex! How could you be apart of this? You are a good person."

"General I'm sorry but orders are orders, clones like me have no opportunities outside of the army. We were born and raised as soldiers, I and all my brothers know nothing but battle and even if we weren't, order 66 was ingrained into us, it is and will always be the one order we cannot physically ignore."

"Yes you can Rex! I have never met a man with a more righteous code than you, clone or no clone you are a person and every living soul can make his or her own choices. Please Rex look at the horror that has been caused, the chancellor is nothing but a scheming Sith who destroys anyone in his way."

"I'm sorry sir!" Raising his rifle to fire Captain Rex is stalled by one last plea from Anakin.

"Think about Ahsoka, Rex, Snips has already lost one close friend in Barriss, don't make me tell her that you have turned on us as well!"

Hesitating in thought Rex finally comes to a decision.

"Your right general, I will have to live with what I have done here so far, but the choice to continue on this path or follow my heart is an easy one. Now whats our mission sir?"

Smiling at his friends decision, Anakin, replies.

"We need to get to the younglings in the council chambers and save them from this destruction.'

"Sir, Darth Barriss, was heading to the chambers when I last received orders from her!"

"Then we need to hurry, lets go! And Rex."

"Yes?"

"I'm not a general anymore and you aren't a soldier so don't call me general or sir!"

"Yes sir ahhh I mean Anakin."

Running through the halls of the Temple Anakin and Rex find little trouble dealing with teams of clone troopers in front of their goal, however the Council chambers are at the base of the **High Council Tower,** located on the southwest of the Jedi Temple which is at the opposite end of where Anakin made his entrance. Suddenly Anakin feels a disturbance in the force stopping him in his tracks.

"Whats wrong sir?"

Shaking his head, Anakin, replies.

"I don't know Rex, something doesn't feel right."

"Whatever it is, we need to keep moving, those children need us sir."

"You're right lets keep moving and Rex you did it again."

"Sorry sir I mean Anakin!"

"Don't worry Rex it will take time to get used to."

**Jedi Temple**

**Outside of Council Chambers**

Finally making it to their destination, Anakin, puases before entering.

"Anakin are you alright?"

"I can't feel anything on the inside of the room Rex."

"Are you sure? It might just be the nerves because of everything else that you have seen today."

"No I'm sure I feel nothing, and that can only mean one thing."

Opening the door and falling to his knees, what Anakin sees will haunt him more than anything he has ever witnessed in his entire life, even his time as a slave. In a whisper he utters one sentence that sums up his feeling throughout this whole ordeal, ever since failing to save Mace in the Chancellors office.

"We were to late, I was to late!"

Along the circular room, where once the greatest masters of the Jedi order gathered to discuss matters pertaining to the force, bodies of younglings lay strewn over chairs and on the floor some piled above each other like rag dolls, no blood was to be seen however, because as generations of lightsaber use has shown, wounds are cauterized for clean kills.

Feeling a hand squeezing his shoulder who he could only assume belongs to Rex. For the first time in his life Anakin did not feel anger over a horrid act, only sorrow deep gut wrenching sorrow the likes of which he has only felt once before, when his mother died in his arms, however he has learned from his mistakes and will not give in so easy to hatred.

"It will be alright sir."

As he was standing, Anakin, felt something in the force, he also hears something coming from the vents. "Sniff Sniff Sniff" Walking over and kneeling down to investigate, Ankakin, can only hope he was not delusional and that the crying was real, no matter how mean that sounds.

"Who's there? Don't worry you can come out now no one will hurt you. I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Crawling out of the vent from where she was hiding the child looks up at Anakin with a frightened face he can only assume comes from watching Barriss Offee murder her fellow Jedi younglings. Continuing to sniffle from crying the child now fully in the light can be seen to have; long flame-red hair reaching her mid back near the shoulder blades, emerald green eyes, and a cute freckled face unfortunately riddled with tears. Picking her up and putting a gentle smile on his face, Anakin asks the only question he can, for fear of upsetting her more than she already is.

"What is your name little one."

"Mara Jade."

"What a beautiful name."

With a small smile on her face; for the first time in hours Mara giggles. "Thank you."

"Well little one how old are you?"

"I'm four master Skywalker."

"Four huh? Well Mara I don't know if you understand what is going on, but we need to leave the temple now."

"Ok Master, but what's going to happen to them?"

Pointing to the younglings strewn about the room, Mara's innocence shows through even knowing in her heart that her little friends and companions are dead.

"Please call me, Anakin. I'm sorry little one but your clan mates are one with the force now." Sad eyes are all that he sees when looking into her face, bringing a lone tear to his own eyes from this truth."

"I know mast...Ani; Master Yoda always told us not to be sad for those who die, but it is hard." 'Sniff Sniff'

Hugging her tight to him, Anakin, tries his best to comfort her in this time of need.

"Ani huh? I guess you can call me that. lets go little one, get on Rex's back."

"I don't know if that will work sir, my armor might be to slippery."

"Then take the chest piece off Rex, don't worry if we come across any troops I'll do the fighting, just keep Mara safe."

Taking off his helmet and his chest piece Rex gets down on one knee to allow Mara to climb on which she does.

"Alright so which way do we go sir?"

"Let me think for a second; there's no way we can take the same tunnel out that I came in from, it was hard enough by myself and I'm pretty sure the entrance collapsed behind me."

Closing his eyes in thought Anakin feels the force guiding him to a specific place.

"Anakin, what is it?"

"This way, lets go Rex."

"Are you sure?"

"The Force is guiding me Rex, and it tells me we need to go this way."

**Jedi Temple Coruscant**

**Landing platform**

Bail Prestor Organa is many things; Prince Consort, head of the royal House and ruler of Alderaan, Senator in the Galactic Republic, and a founding member of the **Delegation of 2000**. However one thing he will never be, is a traitor to those he trusts with his life and so seeing the Jedi Temple in flames ,he has rushed in his speeder to find out whats wrong.

Coming upon the landing pad, Bail, is confused as to why there is a team of about twenty five clone troopers standing there weapons ready for combat. Getting out of his speeder to ask what is going on he is rudely told off.

"What is going on trooper?"

"I'm sorry sir, but the temple is off limits at the moment, return to your speeder and go about your day."

Walking away Bail is interrupted by the sound of a troopers voice. "He's heading for the speeder don't let him get away!" **Blast Blast Blast. **Turning around Bail is surprised by what he sees; a Jedi Padawan is battling the clones trying to make his way over.

**Seconds Earlier**

**Padawan Zett Jukassa POV**

**(**_I can't die here I won't die here, Master Drallig was my second teacher and he has been killed by that traitor, Barriss. I won't let his sacrifice for me be in vain, if I can just reach the landing platform I should be able to... Who is that and what is he doing here at a time like this? Oh no the clones are going to hurt him if I don't do something.)_

**Normal POV**

Seeing someone in need of protection our Padawan does the only thing he can think of, he jumps into the middle of the clones cutting a few down with swift precise slashes that no doubt come from training under the Orders Battle master.

Despite his age of ten he was a very good lightsaber duelist, helping him in his endeavor no doubt is the fact that he has the rare ability known as Farsight.

Jumping in front of Senator Organa, Zett uses his blade to redirect blaster bolts fired from many clones, however he is still young and even the most skilled Jedi can be caught off guard with so many enemies at once.

Jukassa is hit in his saber arm and his left leg sending him to the ground. As he lays there eyes closed expecting pain from being shot in the back, his only comfort is in the knowledge that he protected someone and that he would soon be one with force.

**Blast Blast Blast.**

Feeling no pain Zett looks up and is in awe about what he sees, not to mention relief that he is safe. Anakin Skywalker is just getting done killing the last of the clones on the platform with such ease it is amazing to watch.

"Well that was close, I almost didn't make it in time. Are you okay Padawan?"

Hissing from the pain in his arm and leg he answers with a grin that Anakin can tell is slightly forced.

"Yes I'm fine Master Skywalker."

"Well I can tell you are in pain, lets get you on to the speeder. Senator Organa I would ask what you are doing here but your timing is impeccable, could you help Padawan Jukassa to your speeder? and get him some bacta patches for those wounds, I need to get Rex and Mara."

"Alright, but Anakin, you must tell me what has happened here."

Rushing over to the doors Anakin within moments brings his companions back to Bail and their only chance to get away from the temple.

"Get in the back with Mara, Rex. Senator we need to go get Padme and Ashoka before doing anything else."

Rushing away at impressive speeds but not so fast that Mara would be scared and so Zett does not get injured even more than he already is, Bail and Anakin start a conversation.

"Padme? What is she doing with your Padawan? And where are they?"

"I sent them both to Dex's Dinner they will be safe there."

"Anakin what is going on? Why were the clones attacking the temple?"

Sighing and running his human hand through his hair, Anakin answers Bail question with a heavy heart.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been searching for, he killed the Masters that went to ask him to relinquish his emergency power including Master Windu. He ordered the clones to kill the Jedi, you would have to ask Rex about the details of how that worked but it matters not for now."

"But how could the Jedi not have noticed the Chancellor being force sensitive, they were around him enough."

Although he is not as perceptive as some, Anakin, was able to pick up on the subtle jab at his own person.

"Master Yoda has always said the Dark Side clouds our judgement, I guess he was correct. Even I could not sense the Chancellors treachery until it was too late, despite being so close to him."

Hearing the sorrow in Anakins voice Bail feels like a complete fool trying to place blame on him in a subtle fashion, knowing that Anakin has just lost what amounts to his family and on such a large scale too.

"I'm sorry Anakin that was rude of me, if even Mater Yoda could not sense something like that how could anyone expect you to do so, especially with how close you were with Palpatine from a young age."

"It's fine Bail lets just get to Dex's"

Ten minuets was what it took to get from the Temple to Dex's Diner and as they park in the back Anakin gets out feeling exhausted and worried about what he feels, or rather what he doesn't feel. Rushing into the diner he sees Dex behind the counter.

"Oh Ani your here good, those younlings have quite the appetite, any longer and they would have eaten me out of my business, especially that young wookie there, never seen one so small that's for sure."

"That's good; Dex, where is Snips?"

"Oh shes in the back last time I checked on them."

"Is Padme with her."

"The Senator friend of yours?"

"Yes is she here?"

"Well I don't know I haven't seen her since you and Obi Wan came to celebrate your knighthood years ago."

Before Dex was even finished speaking Anakin was rushing to the back room unsure of what he would find.

"Ashoka! Ashoka! Where the force are you?" hearing the sound of shuffeling feet Anakin puts a smile on his face only to from immediately after upon seeing it was only the young Initiates.

"Master Skywalker?"

"Yes that's me young one, where is Ashoka?"

"Beeep Booo Ree Bop Booo!"

"R2! Where is Padme and Ashoka buddy?"

"Roooo Booo Bop Booo."

"Stop messing with me R2!"

"Beeeeep Booo Boop Beee Reeet!"

"Kidnapped! R2 what happened? Who took Padme and where the force is Snips?"

"Beeep Boo Breee Bop!"

"A message? Play it buddy."

As R2 gets ready to play the message Bail shows up behind Anakin only to look in horror at what he hears from the holographic form of Barriss Offree.

"Skywalker I have your precious wife in my possession, if you ever what to see her again come to these coordinates, you have ten hours before I kill her. And don't bring anyone else you Jedi scum or she will die as soon as you arrive."

"No!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In a surprised and fearful whisper, Bail asks Anakin if what he just heard was the truth knowing deep down it is. (it always surprised me that Bail even with being such a close friend of Padme did not know of her and Anakin being in love.)

"Anakin is this true, are you and Padme truly married?"

Shaking with rage, fear, and sorrow Anakin takes a deep breath to calm himself and answers. "Yes, We've been married since after the battle of Geonosis."

"How has no one found out about this?"

"Padme and I have been very careful around others not to give ourselves away."

"So I take it then that her child is yours?"

"Of course! How could you ask such a thing?"

Taken aback the Senator replies "I'm sorry Anakin, this whole situation is just so unsettling."

"I'm sorry as well Bail, I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. We need to leave now."

"Yes you're right, we can use my personal Ship the Tantive IV."

"Alright, Rex go with him and make sure everything's ready for us."

"Yes sir!"

"Take Mara and Zett with you, she looks tired and he needs to see a doctor."

As Bail and Rex depart to prep the ship for transport, Anakin turns and addresses the young initiates who he shamefully forgot about. The first of which was a male Wookiee with brown fur standing at 1.53 meters (5ft) tall wearing a red or crimson wrapped obi over a brown leather or suede bandoleer with gray edging and a decorative adornment midway between the shoulder and obi.

The second child is a female Rodian with green skin and black eyes standing at 1.19 meters (3ft 11in) tall wearing a simple white Jedi tunic. The final child is a female Tholothian with blue eyes standing at 1.3 meters (4ft 3in) tall wearing a brown Jedi tunic and a traditional Tholoth headdress, making it look like she has tentacles on the back of her head.

Speaking to the initiates, Anakin, asks their names and where his wayward Padawan is, fearing what the answer to his second question will be.

"What are your names little ones?"

"**Roar rrr grroaar! **(My name is Gungi)"

"Ganodi that's me."

"And I'm Katooni."

"Well young ones I don't know if you understand whats going on, and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the Jedi have been deemed Traitors to the Republic, and as such the Chancellor has ordered the clones to... well to kill everyone of us."

Looking more horrified than ever before, Katooni, is the one to speak.

"Master, who could possibly think the Jedi are traitors, I mean we've been protecting the galaxy for thousands of years haven't we?"

"Yes Katooni we have, unfortunately for around one thousand years the Jedi have become complacent, with no fear of the Sith the Dark Side has been aloud to cloud our judgement, you see Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been searching for throughout this force forsaken war, he has used his manipulations to destroy our Order and as sad a thought it is, we may be the last of the Jedi who remain alive."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes it is little one, now do you know where Ahsoka is?"

In a subdued voice due to what she has just been told Katooni is just barely able to give an answer.

"She left to save the senator."

**Flashback**

**45 Minuets earlier**

**Dex's Diner**

"Why did you bring us here Ahsoka?"

"Well my master told me to, and as his apprentice I've learned to listen to what he says as long as the Force does not tell me otherwise."

"**Grrr Roarrrr Ra Roarr Grr**."

"Yes Gungi, Dex said we could eat as much as we want."

"Well at least we won't go hungry."

"Why the long face Ganodi?"

"Well we were trying to find Petro before you caught us, Ahsoka."

"I know you miss him but it was his own choice to leave, he wanted to find his family and you know it is against the code, the Council would have forbid it."

"I know, I'm just worried bout the jerk."

Before she can respond, Ahsoka, is interrupted by a familiar noise.

"Reet Roo Beeeep Bop Booo Bu Bree Broo!"

Rolling in to the room faster than she thought possible and sounding just as frantic, is our lovable little astromech R2-D2 followed close behind by the most annoying protocol droid in existence C3PO waddling in like a penguin and also sounding very distressed.

"R2 what are you doing here?"

"Brooooo Beep Bop Bruuu Bre Reee Reeet Booo!"

"What! what do you mean Padme has been kidnapped?"

"Oh! I'm afraid it's true miss Ahsoka, the kidnapper even left a message with R2-D2 here."

"Play the message R2!"

**"Skywalker I have your precious wife in my possession, if you ever what to see her again come to these coordinates, you have ten hours before I kill her. And don't bring anyone else you Jedi scum or she will die as soon as you arrive."**

Shock and sorrow is all Ahsoka can feel after seeing her one time friend, who should be locked in prison for blowing up a Jedi hanger and force choking Letta Turmond in her cell.

"What! how? why? Barriss, should be in prison."

Ahsoka would be panicking if not for her Jedi training, turning to the three Initiates she makes a decision that will unknowingly change her life forever.

"Guy's I need you to stay here and wait for my master, Dex will keep you safe until then."

"What about you Ahsoka?"

"I'm going to save Padme!"

"But you heard what Barriss said, only Master Skywalker should show up."

"I know Katooni, but I have a feeling Barriss won't wait that long, R2, 3PO stay with these three will ya."

Walking away Ahsoka pauses at the sound of three voices

"**May the Force be with you Ahsoka!**"

Turning to answer "May it be with us all."

**END Flashback**

"I was afraid that was what you were going to tell me."

"Do you think she's fine Master?"

"I don't know Katooni, but for now we need to pack up and head to the ship."

Dragging Gungi away from the free food was easier than Anakin thought it would be, of course he is a Jedi so it should have been less surprising. Walking over to Dex, Anakin asks about getting a speeder for the four of them.

"Of course all you had to do was ask, you can use my old model it's in the back."

"Thanks Dex."

"No problem, but next time the Wookiee pays for what he eats and Ani!"

"Ya?"

"Take care of yourself and If you find Obi Wan tell him I said be careful."

"I will Dex, I don't know if we will ever see you again so just in case, goodbye buddy."

"And may the Force be with you Anakin."

Flying at speeds of up to 85 miles per hour in a rusty old speeder proved harder than Anakin thought it would but it still got them to their destination in under five minuets

**Tantive IV**

Boarding the Senators Ship Anakin, although not showing it on his face is extremely worried, for both his wife and his Padawan. Finding Bail and asking him where the initiates can be placed for the journey, he receives news that is great in comparison to what has happened so far.

"Anakin I'm glad you made it, I have wonderful news."

"What is it Bail?"

"We have received both Master Yoda and Obi Wan's distress beacons, That means they must be alive."

"Obi Wan is alive?"

"According to his message he is a little banged up, but for the most part is fine."

"That's good news, we need to pick them up on the way to Mustafar, lets get going."

Pushing the button for his comlink Bail contacts captain Antilles and tells him to get going.

"Lets go captain!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Is everything alright Anakin?"

sighing he answers. "Yes I'm just worried, Ahsoka went to rescue Padme and I don't know how Barriss is going to react."

"She did what!"

"Yes I had the same reaction when Katooni told me, speaking of which, where can the initiates stay while we are here?"

"Well Rex is with Zett and Mara in the stateroom suite."

"How are they doing?"

"Mara is sleeping like a rock, but Zett is still struggling with what happened at the temple."

"Perhaps having friends around will help him cope."

"Yes that may work."

Hearing a crash Anakin and Bail look to their left and can only to sigh at what they see, all three Initiates have fallen to the ground in a pile with Gungi on the bottom.

'Sigh' "I don't know what this is all about but I think you three will be happy to see who is waiting for you."

Jumping to their feet Ganodi is the one to ask. "Who is it?"

"You'll see, now come along."

Following Bail to the Stateroom suite, Anakin is in deep though **(**_**Why would Ahsoka go after Barriss? I know she **_**sees Padme like a big sister but there has to be more to it, she must know that she is risking Padme's life. I'll have to take a ship to Mustafar as soon as we pick up Obi Wan.)**

"Here we are."

Oppening the door Bail steps aside to allow the Jedi to enter. Walking in first Anakin puts a smile on his face and takes his mind off the troubles with what he sees, Mara is asleep on a bed five times her size with Rex acting as her pillow.

"Don't say anything Anakin, this stays between us."

"Whatever you say Rex, it's cute."

Remembering the children in the room Rex responds only with a glare so as to not wake the sleeping Mara. When Katooni sees who is in the other bed she smiles larger than a laughing Hutt.

"Zett is that you?"

Startled from his inner musings Zett looks up and is surprised by what he sees.

"Katooni, Gungi, Ganodi! I can't believe it you're alive."

"Ya, we were out of the temple looking for Petro so we were safe."

"Safe, ya I wish I could say the same about my Master."

Hugging her arms as tight as she could around Zett, Katooni tries to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Zett, I know how much you enjoyed having Master Darllig teaching you."

Sobbing for the first time since his original Master (Mierme Unill) was killed, Zett falls into her arms.

"It'll be fine Zett, were all okay and as long as we have each other nothing worse can happen to us."

"Ya Katooni is right we stick together and we'll be fine!"

"**Rooar Rrr Grrr Rooo Groar Roarrr!" **(I agree with Katooni and Ganodi, besides Master Anakin is here too.)

Wiping away his tears and sitting upright Zett puts a smile on his face "Hehe you guys are right, besides the Force is with us."

"That's right!"

Suddenly the intercom comes online not loud enough to wake Mara Jade though.

"**Senator, we've just picked up a ship with the distress signal, it's in the hanger now."**

"Let's go Anakin."

"Right, Rex keep an eye on the children."

"Not much choice now Anakin, I am currently a pillow after all."

Rushing to the Hanger bay with Bail, Anakin is anxious to see who they picked up first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Dark Side is like a flame ever burning in the shadows of the night, lurking in the depths of our hearts never truly visible but always there, slowly eating away at our morals until nothing but a husk of our former selves remain.

Barriss Offee was once a shining example of the goodness we all strive to be, but the Darkness inside her has slowly been creeping to the surface becoming ever more present as the Clone Wars droned on. The accumulation of hardships she faced slowly but surely proved too much and turned Barriss into a cold emotionless Jedi, Ironic considering the Code they follow.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

Now after spending a month learning at the hands of Darth Sidious, Barriss has forsaken all things Jedi and has chosen to follow the dreaded code of the Sith.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

* * *

**Mustafar **

**Separatists Stronghold**

Barriss Offee stands pacing in a control room filled with piles of destroyed droids, her captive Padme (Amidala) Naberrie Skywalker sits tied up in the conference room to her left just within hearing distance pleading with the fallen Jedi.

"Barriss, you don't have to do this, please you must realize Palpatine is just using you!"

"**Shut up senator! you know nothing about me and the reasons for what I do**." she walks into the room to speak with Padme.

"**I'm going to kill your foolish Jedi husband in front of you senator and then I will take your child to train as my apprentice in the ways of the Sith, one day we will kill my master and I shall rule the galaxy of my own will.**"

"And so you will become a manipulative dictator, how will that make you any better than your master?"

"**I do not expect a spineless politician such as your self to understand the complexities of the Force senator.**"

"Please Barriss listen to what your saying! I don't believe you are evil, just misguided in your attempt to bring peace to the galaxy."

Scoffing at what she hears Barriss replies "**Attempt! Attempt you say! I am attempting nothing, I am accomplishing everything I have wanted since the beginning of this pointless conflict**."

"Are you really? How can you say that when the master you follow is the one who instigated this war, and has been controlling every aspect of it since."

"**Do not try to use your silver tongue on the likes of me Padme!**"

"Barriss, I'm not your enemy please listen to...**Smack**...me!" A slap to her face did not deter Padme from finishing her sentence, however nothing more would be said between the two as the sound of a ship landing could be heard. (Ahsoka is in a Hawk Series Freighter Ship, basically a more modern Ebon Hawk and it is colored Silver and white)

"**Well looks like your husband has arrived in time after all, faster than I thought he would be here though**."

Walking out the door Barriss is surprised by who she sees coming down the boarding ramp, although a smirk still finds it's way to her face.

"**Ahsoka, What a surprise! i suppose you know what this means? Without Skywalker here, Padme will die by my hand.**"

Rushing down the ramp Ahsoka has an angry look on her face upon seeing her one time friend.

"**Barriss!**"

"**Oh is that anger I feel? Tsk tsk tsk little Soka, that is not the way a Jedi should act**."

"Don't patronize me traitor, Let Padme go, she has nothing to do with this."

"**No no no Jedi, she has everything to do with it**."

"She has nothing to do with the Force Barriss, this is between the Jedi and the Sith."

"**Exactly! Without her your precious master will not confront me alone, something that needs to happen. You see I want revenge for loosing our little squabble in my masters office earlier today**."

Activating her lightsabers, Ahsoka, gets prepared for battle, greenish yellow Shoto in her left hand regular green saber in her wright both in reverse hand grip, knees bent ready to strike at a moments notice.

"**What no more talking? To bad I was just getting to enjoy tormenting you with the truth**."

Barriss jumps at her opponent looking to end the battle before it begins, activating her own red saber and spinning in the air she comes down with a fast hard vertical slash only for it to be blocked and countered with Ahsoka's own blade, force pushing Barris back she runs for the entrance to the building in an attempt to release Padme from capture.

Looking up from where she lays Barriss uses the force to fling a plasteel cylinder at the entrance catching Ahsoka in the back sending her to the ground. With a sneer on her face Barriss asks Ahsoka "**Where do you think your going? We aren't done until one of us dies, and it won't be me!**"

Getting up Ahsoka throws her shoto at Barriss and jumps after it, however Barris blows it away with a wave of her hand ready to strike back, only to have to raise her saber in defense from an upward slash courtesy of Ahsoka's wright hand blade. Calling her shoto back to her in an attempt to catch her opponent off guard, Ahsoka gets a surprise shock from barriss by use of Sith lightning. "**Hahahaha you see Jedi, the power of the Dark Side is more than you can ever hope to fight!"**

Groaning from pain and slowly standing up Ahsoke responds "No Barriss your wrong, the Light Side will always prevail."

'Ahhhhhh' '**Ahhhhhhh' **Jumping at each other these two young Jedi clash in a fierce battle of wills, one under the influence of shadows the other a shining light in the darkness. Sweating from the heat of the planet's raging fire throwing vicious strikes left wright up down at each other, both combatants move slowly from the landing pad through the compound past a horrified Padme and into the command room. (**AN:** **Ahsoka no longer has her Shoto as it has fallen in to the molten lava flowing under the Compound, she will build another later on though**.)

* * *

**Tantive IV**

**Hanger Bay**

Smiling with relief Anakin rushes to his former masters side bringing him into a tight brotherly hug. "Obi Wan your okay!"

Despite feeling exhausted Obi Wan is able to complain about his former padawans excitement.

"Anakin while I'm happy to see your fine, I can't breath."

Jumping back from Obi Wan like he has the plague Anakin apologizes.

"I'm sorry master, but with everything that has happened today finding out you are alive is a relief."

"Well your definitely right about that. What can you tell me about everything that has happened?"

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been searching for"

"As horrible as it is, I'm not incredibly surprised by that."

"That's not all, he has ordered the death of all Jedi on the grounds that we are traitors to the republic. H...He had the 501st attack the temple Obi Wan!"

"What!"

"Yes, it was the most gruesome scene I have ever witnessed, our brothers and sisters are one with the Force now."

Placing a hand on his forehead Obi Wan starts to feel sick from what Anakin has told him.

"I shutter to ask, but what of the Younglings?"

Sighing from the memory Anakin answers with a solemn voice.

"I didn't make it in time to save them all Obi Wan."

"No! How could anyone even a Sith be so cruel as to murder children?"

"That's not the worst part master, Barriss Offee has been manipulated by Palpatine and turned to the Dark Side."

"You mean to tell me that she is the one who attacked the temple?"

"Yes."

"This just keeps getting worse."

"There is some good news though, I managed to find a surviving youngling named Mara Jade, she was hiding in the vent near the wall in the council room."

"That is very good news indeed."

"Yes you can't imagine the relief Rex and I felt when we saw her."

"Rex?"

"That's right, Rex has forgone his duty to his fellow clones and to Palpatine in order to help us, it didn't take long to convince him he knew what was happening was wrong, but felt he had no place outside the army."

"So Rex follows you even after a disaster such as this, that's good to know."

"Yes I'm glad I didn't have to kill him, it would have destroyed me to do that to a friend. On our way out of the temple we came across padawan Zett Jukasa, he was defending Bail here from a group of clones and would have died if I didn't make it in time."

"He will make a fine Jedi one day if he was willing to risk his life to save the senator."

"That he will Obi Wan that he will. We went to Dex's after leaving the temple it's where I told Ahsoka to go."

"And why was she out of the temple int the first place?"

"She volunteered to find some initiates who snuck out of the temple, they are currently with Zett, Mara, and Rex in the Stateroom Suite."

"Than we should head there now."

Looking a little worried Anakin says. "I'm sorry Obi Wan but I need to borrow your ship."

"What's wrong? Why do you need it"

"Barriss kidnapped Padme, and Ahsoka went after them to Mustafar."

"Why would Barriss take Padme?"

"Well I didn't want to tell you like this master, but Padme and I are married."

Stroking his beard in thought Obi Wan is does not have an answer for what he has just been told.

"Obi Wan please say something!"

"...How long has it been since you broke the code Anakin?"

Hanging his head for deceiving his closest friend Anakin answers "After the Battle of Geonosis master."

Surprise on his face Obi Wan replies "Three years! When were you planing on telling me Anakin?"

"Padme and I decided to wait until the war was over then we would both resign from our duties, unfortunately things haven't worked out that way."

"So you must be the father of her child."

"Yes master, it's the reason I need to save her."

"I should come with you."

"No Obi Wan I need to do this alone, Ahsoka showing up may have made Barriss react badly enough, I can't imagine what she would do if you were to come with me."

"Sigh! Alright Anakin just be careful, May the Force be with you."

Rushing to the red Jedi Star Fighter Anakin hollers back. "With you as well master!"

**Mustafar**

**Control Room**

Battling more fiercely than either ever has before, both young Force users continuously try to gain the upper edge. Slashing horizontally Ahsoka puts Barriss into a saber lock. Struggling to gain an advantage, Barriss reverts to the time honored Sith technique known as **Dun Möch**.

"Your weak Ahsoka, when we battled in the depths of Coruscant I crushed you, if it wasn't for my need for secrecy and a scapegoat you would be, as the Jedi say one with the Force."

Struggling with her anger over what she was put through thanks to Barriss, Ahsoka retaliates with a kick to the midsection and force pushes Barriss into the console behind her, destroying it and causing an alarm to sound.

**Warning Warning Warning... Heat Shields failing, estimated time to compound destruction... Five Minuets. EVACUATE! EVACUATE! EVACUATE!**

looking startled at what her anger has caused, Ahsoka lets her guard down long enough for Barriss to take advantage. Slashing at Ahsoka, Barriss finally puts her opponent back on the defense, Blocking several vicious strikes Ahsoka starts to feel overwhelmed as she backpedals out the door onto the exterior balcony

Hoping to gain the advantage again Ahsoka takes a risk by leaping out onto a steam pipe, retreating along it with Barriss in close pursuit, Ahsoka Attacks first, only to be driven back by Barriss relentless assault. Leaping off the pipe onto one of the collection arms below them, Ahsoka again attacked, though Barriss easily fends off her blows before knocking Ahsoka aside with a heavy kick to the face.

As the duel continues, a massive spurt of lava erupts onto the unshielded collection arm, and begins to melt the metal. Retreating to the relative safety of the structure at the end of the arm, the two watched as the heat and weight of the lava melted the arm's superstructure. As it became clear that the arm was going to break off of the complex, the combatants flee up along its length as the arm plummeted into the river of lava below. As the collection arm was dragged along the river, Barriss keeps up her onslaught, driving Ahsoka further up the arm. As the river flowed with the collection arm toward a lava fall, Ahsoka leaps onto one of the severed support cables with Barriss in pursuit. After a quick bout of vicious attacks, Ahsoka swings out away from the arm to the utmost limit of the cable and let go, landing on a large repulsorlift platform.

As the arm begins to topple over the lava fall, Barriss swings herself back onto it and charged along its length before leaping onto a droid lava collector. Directing the collector toward Ahsoka's platform, She resumes her attack.

**Mustafar**

**Landing Platform**

The Jedi Star Fighter makes a smooth decent onto the platform, jumping out of the cockpit Anakin rushes to the entrance of the compound, all the while worrying about the warning alarm. **Warning Warning Warning... two minuets till compound failure EVACUATE! EVACUATE! EVACUATE! **Entering the doors to the conference room Anakin sees Padme and rushes to set her free. Startled Padme smiles when she sees her husband, only to remember that Ahsoka is in trouble.

"Ani! you made it."

"Of course I did my Angel, did you truly think I wouldn't?"

"No but I was worried when Ahsoka showed up instead of you, I thought something might have happened to you."

"Padme I will always return to you!"

"I know Ani."

"So Ahsoka did come here, where is she?"

"Oh Ani, her and Barriss started fighting minuets ago, I think from what I saw Ahsoka has lost her second Lightsaber."

Cutting Padme free Anakin hugs and comforts her telling her everything would be fine.

"Padme you should get on the ship Ahsoka came here with."

"What are you going to do."

"I need to help Ahsoka."

"Your right, please Ani stay safe."

"I will Angel."

Rushing to the Silver Hawk as fast as she could Padme can't stop worrying about the future and Anakin's safety. Meanwhile Anakin head in the direction he can feel Ahsoka struggling in the Force.

**Ahsoka vs Barriss **

**Lava River**

Ahsoka is cut off from the shore by the nimble lava collector droid Barriss is perched on. Slashing at Barriss, Ahsoka began another bout of blade work with the Sith Lord before breaking off. Trying again to reason with Barriss, Ahsoka pleads with her to stop this madness.

"Barriss, you can stop now and return to the light, it's not to late."

"**Stop your useless speech Ahsoka, I am the epitome of power and with this new found strength I have brought peace to the galaxy.**"

"This is not peace Barriss, what you and Palpatine have created will oppress the people and get rid of freedom."

"**The** **safety of the people is more important than their freedom Ahsoka, remember all the worlds we visited that had freedom and yet were still filled with slums where none were safe from riff raff and scoundrels."**

"So you truly have no more good left in you, rather than give people freedom you would take it away for false protection."

"**No more talk Ahsoka, lets end this!"**

Barriss leaps above Ahsoka onto the platform, landing awkwardly and almost losing her balance. Ahsoka attempts to take advantage of this and attacks, but Barriss manages to recover and counters, beginning another flurry of swordplay. As they locked blades, the platform neared the shore, allowing Ahsoka to disengage and hop onto the land only for Barriss to follow her.

Without warning a spray of lava from the magma river comes up in a large column, fire splashes down catching Barriss on the left side of her face.

**"Arhhhhhhhh!"**

"Barriss!"

Rounding on Ahsoka, Barriss now having half her face melted from the heat, glares at her enemy ready to strike in anger. Jumping high in the air Barriss doesn't expect Ahsoka to roll under her and slice up, in doing so she severs both of Barriss legs off from the knees causing her to land awkwardly and loose her lightsaber in the river of fire splashing lava on her once again, this time her chest is the victim of chance.

"I'm sorry barriss, but you have changed I can't help you." Turning to walk away Ahsoka cringes with tears in her eyes when she hears Barriss scream at her.

**"I hate you."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On her way back to the landing platform Ahsoka feels a surprising presence, looking up she sees none other than her master running towards her, only to crush her in a tight embrace.

"Ahsoka your alright, thank the Force."

"Of course I'm fine master, I was taught by the best after all."

"**What were you thinking Snips? Barriss could have killed you, not to mention how much danger this stunt put Padme in**."

Looking thoroughly chastised Ahsoka answers "I'm sorry master, but the Force was telling me Barriss was going to kill Padme if I waited for you."

"It's okay Ahsoka, Padme is safe and so are you, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Lets just get back to the ship Skyguy, we should probably leave before the emperor shows up."

"Before we go Ahsoka, what happened to Barriss?"

Cringing at the thought of leaving her one time friend laying legless near a river of fire breathing in noxious ash, Ahsoka does not answer Anakin right away.

"Snips, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Anakin, I just don't want to talk about Barriss now."

"Okay Ahsoka, but we will have to talk about it eventually you know?"

"Yes master, I know."

Looking back to the river one more time, Ahsoka turns and follows her master back to Padme and the Silver Hwak.

Rushing up the boarding ramp of the Silver Hawk, Anakin and Ahsoka can't wait to get away from the molten ball of flames they were currently on. Making their way into the cockpit, Padme can be seen sitting in the pilots seat laying on the console not moving and looking sicker than a womp rat. Hurrying to his wife's side, a frantic Anakin takes her hand and is surprised by how warm it is to the touch.

"Padme! What's wrong Angel?"

Not receiving an immediate answer, Anakin looks to his Padawan. "Get us to Polis Massa Snips! It's where we are supposed to rendezvous with Bail and Obi Wan."

Helping Anakin get Padme out of the seat, Ahsoka is more worried than she has ever been, and after all that's happened this day the stress shows on her face. Seeing his padawan with bags under her eyes, Anakin realizes that despite his anxiousness, it may be a better idea to have Ahsoka take care of Padme, and fly the ship himself.

"On second thought Snips, I want you to take care of Padme in the med bay, I'll get us where we need to go."

"Yes master."

"Get some rest as well Ahsoka, it looks like your about to fall over."

"Alright Skyguy."

Worrying about both his wife and his padawan, Anakin starts the engines of his new ship and Exits the atmosphere leaving behind the ashy planet of sorrow, and recently created bad memories known as Mustafar.

**Minuets Earlier**

**Coruscant Chancellor's Office**

Sitting at his desk, Emperor Palpatine suddenly feels a disturbance in the Force, and calls to his royal guard.

"**Get my ship ready commander, and have a medical capsule brought on board**_. _**I sense Darth Barriss is in need of assistance.**"

**Mustafar**

Seconds after the Silver Hawk departs via Hyperspace, a ship arrives in the atmosphere and descends into the depths of hell. Landing on the shores of the magma river, Palpatine and a contingent of clone troopers go in search of Barriss. Finding her laying in flames, Palpatine bends down to check her vitals and upon finding her alive, orders his guards to get the capsule.

"**Bring the Medical Capsule immediately!"**

"Yes Sir!"

Looking at Barriss with his beady yellow Sith eyes, Palpatine addresses his unconscious apprentice in a gravely old voice like the devil himself.

"**You have failed again my apprentice, make sure it is the last time."**

Returning from the ship, the clones begin to transfer Barriss, into the medical capsule on Palpatines orders.

**"Be careful you fools! She must survive for what I have planned, I will not have my efforts be so wasted."**

**Polis Massa**

**Medical Facility**

As the Silver Hawk descends to the hanger bay, Anakin can not stop thinking about Padme and his dream about her death in child birth. Landing fast but easy he jumps out of his seat and runs to the med bay to check on two of the three most important people in his life. He finds Ahsoka asleep in a chair with Padme laying in the bed next to her.

Shaking his padawan's shoulder "Ahsoka, wake up we're here."

Slowly coming back to the world of the living, Ahsoka replies. "Huh, master what's wrong."

"Nothing Snips, we just made it to Polis Massa. Now we need to get Padme some help."

"Alright, lets go."

Stretching her limbs, Ahsoka stands and starts helping her master get Padme off the ship without anymore issues.

"Ahsoka I need you to go ahead of us and get a doctor, tell them Padme is pregnant and sick."

"I'm on it!"

Running down the boarding ramp, Ahsoka is surprised to see Obi Wan and Bail Organa rushing her way.

"Ahsoka! Where are Anakin and Padme?"

"Their in the ship Master, we need a doctor to help Padme, she's very sick."

"Okay Ahsoka, go with Bail he will help you find a doctor that can help."

"What about you Obi Wan?"

"I'm going to help Anakin get Padme off the ship, now go."

"Alright!"

Running up the ramp Obi Wan is greeted with the sight of his former padawan struggling to carry his wife to the exit.

"Anakin!"

Looking up Anakin replies "Obi Wan, I'm glad your here I'm having trouble carrying Padme on my own, she keeps struggling in her sleep. I think something may be seriously wrong with her."

Helping his former padawan carry Padme, Obi Wan reassures him that everything will be fine.

"Don't worry Anakin, Padme will be fine. Ahsoka has gone with Bail to find a doctor."

"I..I don't know if she will be fine master, and it scares me."

"The unknown is nothing to be afraid of Anakin, always remember the Force is with us."

"But Obi Wan that is what I'm most worried about."

"What do you mean?

"Lets not talk about this now master, Padme needs to get help first."

"Your right of course, we'll speak of what makes you so restless at a later time. Come this way, the doctor should be around here somewhere?"

After walking a good distance from the hanger through a hall, Anakin and Obi Wan along with the sickly Padme make it to the medical portion of the facility, easily recognizable by the sterile universally used white walls. Ahsoka comes running out of a room at the end of the corridor and joins her fellow Jedi.

"Masters! the doctor is in the room down the hall."

Putting a forced smile on his face Anakin replies. "Of course he is Snips, that is after all the room you just came running out of."

"Ha ha Skyguy, very funny but Jokes on you, the doctor is a woman not a man."

"Alright stop bickering you two, lets get going."

Walking into the examination room, Anakin lays Padme on the bed and starts answering the doctors questions.

"What seems to be the issue?"

"She's burning up Doc!"

"Yes that I can see, but it can be a normal occurrence when a woman with child is introduced to major stress, of which that they should have avoided, what can you tell me about it?"

"She was taken a hostage to the fiery planet, Mustafar"

"Did she consume any ash?"

"I... I don't know."

"Well how long was she there for?"

"I don't know that either!" Pulling at his hair, Anakin is frantic realizing that he has no idea what's wrong with Padme, and knowing if it wasn't for him being married to her in the first place, then Palpatine and Barriss would've had no reason to use her to get at him.

Feeling a firm grip on his shoulder, Anakin can sense Obi Wan's sympathy at his plight.

"It'll be okay, Anakin, do not blame yourself for something out of your hands, Trust in the Force my friend, it will guide you in this time of need."

"But, Obi Wan, it's my fault she's like this in the first place! If I never married her she would be okay, not laying there looking sicker than a womp rat."

"Don't say that, Anakin, what's done is done, you must keep regrets in the past and one thing I can see clearly is that neither Pame nor you have any regrets about the choice you've made. No matter if you understand it or not, the two of your are together by the will of the Force and nothing can or will change that."

Shivering from his worries, Anakin looks to his wife and can only frown as the doctor continues to prod her trying to figure out what is wrong.

"I...I can't, Obi Wan, I..."

"Settle down Anakin, you must balance yourself with the Force, feel the calming waves of it's embrace and let go."

Steadying himself, Anakin does as he is told breathing heavily in an attempt to let go of his greatest fear.

"Is there anything you wish to talk about? If so I am always here for you, Anakin."

"Th...there is something that has been bothering me for days now, ever since Padme told me she was pregnant. I have been having a nightmare of her dying in child birth. Obi Wan, it is the same feeling I got when...well when my mother died."

Looking to the floor at his most horrendous memory, Anakin can sense his former master's apprehension at his sudden revelation.

"Anakin, are you sure?"

"Yes master, it feels exactly the same as it did three years ago."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Anakin, other than you must learn to let go of those you love the most."

"That's the same thing master Yoda told me. I...I just don't know if I can do that though, Obi Wan, if I were to loose Padme, Ahsoka, and you I don't know if I could continue on. Since my mother died, you three have been the most important people in my life."

"Fall into despair, a Jedi must not!"

With so much turmoil in his heart, Anakin was not able to even sense someone walking into the room. Turning to the familiar voice he is not surprised by whom he sees.

"Master Yoda!"

"Hmm! Say this Dream is similar do you?"

"Y..Yes master."

"Hmm, suspicious it is that feel the same you do, when years it has been since last this has happened. Hmm! The Dark Side I feel is behind this."

"You suspect Sidious, to be behind Anakin's dreams?"

"Hmm, suspect him you do not?"

"No I feel the same, it's just such an unbelievable notion that, Sidious, has been feeding Anakin's fears since before the Force forsaken war with the Separatist even began."

"Do you two truly believe that my nightmares have been influenced by Sidious, how can that be possible when I watched my mother die within my arms!"

"Oh Anakin, you never told me about that."

Crying from the emotional turmoil that has been building within him for days without sleep, Anakin is angered that the memory of his mother's death is resurfacing, without his wife awake to comfort him it is difficult to stand on his unsteady legs.

"Hmmm! Remorseful you are, reliving what you did after your mothers death are you?"

Shaking his head in denial, Anakin will not answer.

"Face it you must, or haunt you forever more it will!"

Looking between the Jedi Grand Master and his own former padawan, Obi Wan, is confused about the conversation but he can indeed sense the distress in Anakin's heart.

"What is master Yoda talking about, Anakin?"

"Hmm tell you he will when the time is right, Obi Wan, ask him when he is unready and loose him to darkness you will."

"But master yoda he ne-ow!"

Being smacked in the leg with master Yoda's walking stick was every Jedi's least favorite experience.

"Do as I say you will. Time, heal all wounds it does."

Feeling a small amount of dejection,Obi Wan, replies "Yes master, I understand."

"I...It's okay master, I think I need to tell him now."

"Hmmm, Sure you are?"

"Yes."

"Then give you space we should. Come padawan Tano, sense much turmoil in your heart I do, listen to your story I will."

**Walking out the door, Yoda looks back and says. "Leave the good doctor to her duty you should, fine I sense your wife will be, Skywalker"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Standing in the room across from his wife, Anakin, cannot help but continue worrying for her health, even with Master Yoda's reassuring words that she would be fine, he just couldn't get the nightmare of her death out of his head.

"Anakin, are you sure you want to do this? I can wait for another time if you still feel uncomfortable."

"N...no, Obi Wan, I need to get this off my chest. I should have told you about it after Geonosis, but then the war broke out and things have been difficult since."

"It's okay, Anakin, I understand."

"No you don't!"

"Anakin."

"No you need to listen, Obi Wan, I...I..."

"Whatever it is, Anakin, you know I will never think any less of you."

Looking to the floor in shame, Anakin, can only hope that when he tells his friend what he did, that nothing will change between them.

"I...I killed them master."

"Wh...wha...Anakin, what are you talking about?"

"I...I should start at the beginning."

"Yes, Yes you should."

Crying from the emotional distress that reliving his failure is going to bring, Anakin, begins his heart shattering tale of sorrow.

"It was the last night we spent on Naboo, Padme, and I had been enjoying ourselves for the past couple of days, trying to ease the tension of not only seeing each other for the first time in ten years, but also the worry of repeated assassination attempts made on her life. That night as I was sleeping, I had another vision of my mother and she looked far worse than she had been in my previous dreams. Padme, heard me tossing and turning from across the hall and decided she would wake me to find out what was wrong..."

(I'm not going to bore you with a flashback of Episode II that we have all seen before, so if you were looking forward to it, "**Sorry but that ain't gonna happen**!" that was a quote from **Knights of the Old Republic** by the way.)

"...If it wasn't for, Padme, I don't know what would've happened to me that night, Obi Wan, It will forever remain the worst moment of my life."

"Anakin, I...I'm sorry my friend."

Looking up in surprise, Anakin is confused by, Obi Wan's response. Placing his hand in a comforting grip on his friend's shoulder, Obi Wan, explains what he means.

"I was not a very good master to you my brother, I had thought that I could teach you as well as, Qui-Gon, but I failed you and him."

"What! Master why would you even think such a thing? You were the perfect teacher for me!"

"No I wasn't, Anakin, I should have realized that your dreams were truly visions, you have always been exceptionally strong with the Force, Qui-Gon would have known and he would have let you go to Tatooine to see your mother and make sure she was alright."

"Obi Wan, it wasn't your fault!"

Sighing from exhaustion after listening to Anakin's tale, Obi Wan replies. "Thank you my friend. It feels like ages ago that we had a conversation such as this, we should do it more often."

Smiling for the first time in hours, Anakin, cannot help but miss his time as a padawan under, Obi Wan.

"Yea, remember the time I hid master Yoda's walking stick, it was my first year at the Temple."

"Oh yes quite well mind you, if I recall correctly he was extremely unhappy about loosing it."

"I think I still have the bruises on my shins from when you made me return it to him."

**Flashback**

"Hmm, Think funny it is to steal from others do you?"

**Whack! Whack! Whack!**

**Minuets Later**

**Obi Wan and Anakin's Room**

Placing bacta patches over Anakin's bruises, Obi Wan, is quite amused by his students plight.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! master that hurts, be more gentle please."

"Well I'm sorry my young padawan, perhaps this will teach you why Jedi do not steal."

"But what about the time when y-ow!"

"I have never stolen anything in my life."

"But mast-ouch! Okay, okay I get it you've never stolen anything in your life."

"Well, Anakin, I think that is the last of them. Now remember this as a lesson young one, age dose not make one docile."

Scoffing as only he could, Anakin, does not have a clue what his master is talking about.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"One day you will understand, Anakin, just as one day you will bring balance to the Force."

**Flashback END**

"he! good times, good times indeed."

"Yes, I suppose looking back on happier days will become a common occurrence for those of us who remain alive."

For the umpteenth time that day, Anakin, is surprised by something told to him.

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes, Anakin. Plo Koon, and Aayla Secura are with us, we picked them up on our way here, both are fine just a little shaken that the clones turned on us."

"Th...That's incredible news."

Hearing a knock on the door, both friends look to see who it is and what they need.

"Who is it?" Say's Obi Wan.

A reply comes in the form of senator Bail Organa walking in with a smile on his face.

"Padme's awake and she seems to be fine, although she keeps bugging the doctor asking where you are."

Upon receiving this information, Anakin, rushes out the door with Obi Wan on his tail.

**Meanwhile with Ahsoka and Yoda**

"Hmm, sit we should, much to discuss I feel there is."

Doing as was asked of her, Ahsoka, feels worried about this conversation knowing deep down that although master Yoda is a wise Jedi whom she respects, she would much rather talk to her own master about her troubles.

"Sense despair in your soul I do."

For, Ahsoka, it felt like an eternity trying to out wait Yoda, But age such as his comes with the beautiful notion of patience, that word which youths seems to think is a myth. And so realizing that nothing will stop it from happening, Ahsoka, starts her tale of betrayal.

"I...I woke up this morning expecting a normal day, but when three initiates disappeared i volunteered to look for them, I wasn't expecting my master to tell me that I needed to go into hiding at Dex's Diner, he didn't tell me why but I did it anyway."

Nodding at her mature choice, Yoda, says nothing and continues to listen.

"Not even ten minuets later, R2-D2 and C3PO, came rushing into the diner and showed me the message for, Anakin."

"Hmm, surprised you were not when heard of his marriage? Tell you did he?"

"N..no master, he didn't tell me, I figured it out on my own."

Nodding, Yoda, says. "Strong the bond between master and apprentice, strongest during training it is, surprised am I that secrets are harder to keep during this time of strife, no I am not. Continue you should more I sense to your story there is."

"Well I...I tried to stay there but I kept feeling like if we waited any longer than, Ba...Barriss, would kill Padme."

"Hmm, more there is to your want to face, Barriss. Wanted answers you did, for why she betrayed you again"

Wide eyed in surprise, Ahsoka, answers. "I...no I...maybe...I don't know."

"Hmm, Look deep within you must, to see the truth. Betrayal a nasty thing it is, know this personally I do."

"W..what, you've been betrayed before?"

"Yes, feel the sting I did when my former apprentice became a Sith."

Confused, Ahsoka, asks. "But master, how is that anything like my situation?"

"Friends you were with, Barriss?"

"Yes."

"Friends was I with, Dooku."

"But he was your student."

"Make a difference dose this?"

"N...No I guess not, but you were so much closer than, Barriss and I."

Saying nothing, but nodding his head in return, Yoda, waits for her to find the answer to her own question.

"I...I'm sorry master, You've had to deal with this feeling throughout the whole war and here I am crying over something that only recently happened. **Ha!** Some Jedi I'm turning out to be."

Slamming his walking stick to the floor, Yoda, strongly replies. "**A fine Jedi you are!** Stick to the light you have, when turned our backs on you the council did, disappointed in my self I am, for allowing you to be thrown to the wolves with no evidence. Believed in you we should have, betrayed your trust we did, but stayed with the Order you have."

"I...I couldn't just leave, my master needed me I could feel it. At first when you offered me to become a padawan once more I was hesitant, but then I felt something when I looked into Anakin's eyes, the Force told me I should stay. After all that's happened I think the Force just wanted me to suffer."

"Hmm, suffer we all do, but save your master you did."

"What do you mean?"

"Fall into darkness, Skywalker, could have, but help him stay strong in the light you have."

"But, Padme, is the reason he is still with us."

"Hmm, underestimate the bond you share, like a sister to him you are, protect you at all cost he will."

Putting a small smile on her face, Ahsoka, is realizing that what master Yoda says is true, Anakin, is an important part of her life, a big brother who has taught her so much and has been keeping her safe throughout the war. She is happy that staying as his padawan may have helped him cope with all the pressure he has been feeling, allowing him to see through, Sidious, manipulations and stay on the Light Side of the Force.

"Your right, he's like a brother to me and I'm happy that I made the decision to stay."

Nodding at her acceptance of how close the bond she shares with Anakin is, Yoda gets back to the matter at hand. "Hmm, unpleasant it may be but continue your story we must."

"R...right my st..story. Well I left R2 in charge and got myself a ship."

"Hmm, steal it did you?"

Looking down in shame, Ahsoka, nods and continues.

"Yes master, I went to the shipyard and borrowed it from a smuggler who was held up with security."

"Hmm, smuggler you say, forgive you the Force will, for borrowing his ship."

Smiling at his joke, Ahsoka, begins again.

"While I was on my way to Mustafar, all I could think about was what, Barriss, did months ago."

"Hmm, revenge you wanted?"

"I...I...yes, I think deep down I wanted her to pay for what she put me through. When I landed, she was standing there and for the first couple of seconds all I could feel was anger, but then I remembered why I was there...(Ahsoka is recounting the battle to Yoda)...So I turned my back on her and walked away."

"Hmmm, the right thing you did."

With tears in her eyes, Ahsoka responds. "**That's all you can say! I'm a monster for leaving her there to burn alive and all you can tell me is, I did the right thing!"**

Crying harder than she thought possible, Ahsoka, falls to her knees on the cold lonely floor and becomes a pit of despair.

"Cry you do for loosing your friend, fall into darkness you will if continue to mourn her you do, make her own choices she did, feel sad I do for the loss but never forget we must, **there is no death there is the Force**."

Sniffling in an attempt to stop her tears, Ahsoka, replies. "But master, I...I killed her, she was once my friend and I left her to die burning next to a river of flames."

"Hmm, with the Force now she is, no longer shrouded in darkness is she." (At the moment they do not know that Sidious was able to rescue Barriss.)

Wiping away her tears, Ahsoka, sees master Yoda's reasoning and smiles knowing that he is right, Barriss, is no longer controlled by the Sith.

"See the truth in my words do you?"

"Yes master and thank you, I really needed to do this."

Smiling, Yoda, replies. "Hmm, when trained as many Jedi as I have, learn to listen to their problem you will."

"Ya right master, I don't think I could ever train a padawan."

"The same thing did Skywalker say, but train you he did and a great Knight you have turned into."

**"Well I don't kno...wait what did you say?"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"M...master Yoda, did you just say what I think you did?"

Nodding, Yoda, replies. "Speak to Skywalker I will, know you the best he dose. If ready you truly are, then know it he will and a knight you shall be."

Face caught in surprise, Ahsoka, smiles wider than a laughing Hutt, if not for the grandmasters presence, she would be jumping for joy like a child on their birthday.

"Thank you master, I'm honored you think so highly of me."

"Proud of you I am, through a war you have trained, difficult that is."

"It wasn't easy that's for sure."

"A good master you had, strong together you both have become."

Curving her lips down into a small frown, Ahsoka, says. "I just wish master Plo was here, after all I wouldn't be a Jedi without him."

"Here with us he is." Yoda replies.

Trying not to cry, Ahsoka, nods in acceptance. "I know he is with us in the Force, but I would rather he be alive so I could thank him for everything he ever did for me."

Shaking his head in amusement, Yoda, replies. "Alive he is, found him we did, on the way here."

"What! Are you serious?" says Ahsoka, in wide eyed surprise.

"Joke about this I do not, with Knight Secura and the younglings he is, Wish to see him do you.?"

"Yes master very much so."

"Then take you to him I will."

* * *

Settling down, Padme, asks. "Wh...where am I?"

"You're in the medical facility of Polis Massa, your husband brought you here."

"W...why am I here, what happened to me?"

"You had a pretty high fever, no doubt from being near the intense heat on Mustafar for so long."

In a panicked state, Padme, worriedly asks. "My baby! Is my baby alright?"

"Your babies are fine, however if you had stayed on that planet any longer, I believe the stress would have induced labor and most likely either you or them would have failed to survive the event."

"Th...them, Do you mean to tell me I'm having twins?"

"Oh my, you didn't know did you?"

"N...no, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well I'm sorry then, at least your husband will still be surp...**Bang**..rsied."

Anakin, smashes the door open in his haste to return to, Padme."

"Angel! Your okay."

"Ani, thank goodness, when I woke up and didn't see you, I though the worst."

Sitting in the chair to the left of the bed, Anakin, gently hugs her afraid that she would fall apart if he squeezed to hard.

"Don't worry my love, I'll never leave you."

Before she can reply, Padme, is interrupted by the entrance of Obi Wan.

"Anakin, you didn't have to run that fast, Padme, isn't going anywhere till the doctor releases her."

Smirking up at his friend, Anakin, replies. "Whats the matter master, can't keep up in your old age?"

"Ani! Don't be so mean to, Obi Wan."

"It's no bother, Padme, I'm sure I was just as bad with, Qui-Gon."

"He's right Angel, it's the padawans job to give the master hell, and making fun of his age is just to easy."

"Laugh all you want, Anakin, some day your padawan will do the same to you."

"Not a chance master, Ahsoka's, knows not to mess with me."

"That's enough boys! You two are acting like children instead of Jedi masters."

"But, Padme, I'm not a master yet."

**Whack!** "Master you are, a fine padawan you have trained."

"OW! Master Yoda, When did you get here? **(I didn't even sense** **him)**"

"When nine hundred years old you are, learn to hide your presence well you will."

Glaring at, Obi Wan and Padme, who were both laughing at his misfortune in the form of a walking stick, Anakin, asks Yoda. "Where is, Ahsoka?"

"Hmm, with master Plo she is, wanted to talk with him she did."

"so why are you here?"

"See that your wife is okay I do, good that is. Powerful in the force your child will be."

"I know master, but that wasn't the only reason you came here was it?"

"No, speak of your padawan we must, feel ready she is for Knighthood I do, after listening to her story."

"Why do you have to talk to me then?"

"The last of the Order we are, but still an Order it is. Know what you think I must, your padawan she is and know her the best you do."

"I...I think she's ready to be knighted."

Nodding, Yoda, agrees. "Completed the trials she has, ready she is."

Obi Wan, interrupts with a question. "Are you sure she has faced all the trials master? She is still very young, younger than I and even, Anakin, when we were promoted."

"Yes! Trials of Skill, courage, and Flesh she completed, when defeat Barriss she did. The Trials of Spirit and Insight passed, when framed by barris she was, stayed with the light when darkness called to her she did, commended she will be for her inner strength."

"And what will happen to the Order?"

"Discuss this we will, when together we all are."

"All of us?"

"Yes, a master you and Knight Secura will become, part of the council before you were, official it now is."

"Aayla's going to join the council too?"

"Yes, the new council we five shall be." (Plo Koon, Obi Wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura, Anakin Skywalker, and Yoda)

"So we should probably find a place to speak together now right?"

"But, Obi Wan, I can't leave Padme alone right now."

"I'll be fine, Ani, go figure things out with, Obi Wan, and Yoda, if I need you then Bail will come get you."

Looking at the senator and seeing him nod, Anakin, although still worried for his wife and unborn child, agrees to go with his fellow Jedi for the time being.

Walking into the room, Ahsoka, can be seen on the couch next to a sleeping, Mara, while Katooni, Gungi, Ganodi, And Zett all sit on the floor meditating in silence. Seeing, Obi Wan, wave him over to a round table where the rest of the new council is waiting, Anakin, nods at his soon to be former padawan and joins his colleagues for a serious discussion.

"Hmm, inform Knight Secura of her promotion we have, tell your padawan of her knighthood you will, after done here we are. Much to discuss we have, little time before the emperor comes looking for us I sense."

"Shouldn't we bring the fight to him? I'm sure with all five of us we could beat him."

"No, it would be a foolish endeavor to risk the future of the Order on such a risky proposition, Anakin, we must think of the younglings who have such little training."

"Right master Plo is, train them we must before fight the emperor we can."

"Their right, Anakin, I know you must be worried about raising your child in a galactic empire, but what would happen to these children your unborn child included, if we were to fail and be killed in the attempt. Ahsoka, would be forced to train all five of these younglings and Padme would be forced to raise your child alone."

Sighing in acceptance, Anakin, replies. "Then what can we do?"

"Anakin's right masters, we can't stay here and train them together, so what can we do"

"Hmm, right you are master Secura. Split up we must to hide our presence from the Sith we will."

"We can't just leave each other, we're all that's left of the Jedi Order."

"Anakin, think about this rationally. If we stay together, Sidious, will see our Force presence like a flame in the dark. Trust me my friend, this will not be easy for any of us."

"I agree we must split up, but to Skywalkers point, we must keep in contact."

"Master Plo is right, I propose we get together at least once a year."

"I second that."

Nodding his little green head in concurrence, Yoda, moves to the topic of training.

"Four padawans and one youngling we have, decide who is to train them we must."

"I will take young Gungi, it will be interesting training a Wookie."

"I'll take padawan Jukassa with me, I was good friends with master Dralig and I feel I owe it to him."

"Ganodi, shall be my padawan, it should be interesting as she will be my first."

"I think, Ahsoka, should take Katooni, they are both already close and it will be a good experience for her."

"Then young, Mara, with you she will go. Ready to train her and your child are you?"

"Yes master."

"Then final it is."

"Right! Lets tell, Ahsoka, and the younglings."

Walking over to the couch, Anakin, is smiling with pride at the thought that his padawan is about to become a Jedi knight with her own youngling to teach. Looking up from where she was sitting, Ahsoka, asks. "What is it master?"

"I'm proud of the Jedi you have become Snips."

"Thank you Skyguy."

"Well I'm happy to tell you that both master Yoda and I believe you are ready to be Knighted."

"Really? Master Yoda told me when we finished talking earlier, but I didn't know if you would agree."

"Of course I agree, Ahsoka, you are a great Jedi and after defeating, Barriss, you passed the trials so there is no reason for you to continue on as my padawan."

Jumping up carefully so as to not wake Mara, Ahsoka, Hugs her master in a vice like grip, cheerfully smiling for reaching the rank of Jedi Knight, the conformation of her skills that she has been seeking since her trial at the hands of the Senate months before. Laughing at his young friend's excitement and patting her back in support, Anakin, breaks the news about her becoming Katooni's master.

"Settle down, Ahsoka, there's more news."

"What is it master?"

"Well it involves the younglings as well, so if you don't mind could you wake Mara?"

"Okay." Moving back to the couch she bends down and gently shakes the young girl awake.

"Whas goin on?" Says Mara while wiping the sleep from her eyes in a cute fashion that only a child could do.

"I don't know, Mara, but we're both about to find out."

Getting up from their positions on the floor, the four ten year old Jedi stand in a line wondering what the news is.

"Well young ones, I'm afraid today will be the last day you will be together."

"**What! But why**?"

"The emperor will find us if we stay together, for this reason we have decided to split up."

"But what will happen to us?"

"Each of you will go with one of us, so your training can continue."

"Who's going with who master?"

"Ganodi, you will become master Secura's padawan."

"Cool!"

"Gungi, master Plo has decided to take you with him."

"**Raawr graaa**." (Awesome!)

"Padawan Jukassa, you get the privilege of becoming like me, by training under my former master, Obi Wan."

"That's great!"

"As for you, Katooni, it seems my padawan has been Knighted and is now in need of a student of her own."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now are you all okay with this?"

"**Yes master!**" Came the reply from all four kids.

"What about me, Ani?" Mara Jade, asks.

Smiling down at her innocent expression, Anakin, replies. "Well little one, you get to come with me and my wife, is that alright with you?"

His answer came in the form of a rapidly nodding head and her jumping into his arms for a tight hug. Smiling at her childhood exuberance, Anakin, picks her up and tells the others to get ready to leave, after all they would only be staying for another few hours.

Tuning to, Ahsoka, he addresses his former padawan. "It seems we do not have the time for a formal ceremony, but I want you to know it makes no difference, you are a Jedi Knight now and will have to look after and train Katooni, so good luck snips."

"But master how can I train her when I just got done learning from you?"

"Just remember what I taught you and everything will work out fine, Ahsoka."

"Thanks Anakin."

"Your welcome, now get going I need to return to, Padme, so we can plan where we are going."

Nodding, Ahsoka, walks away to pack what she needs and also to figure out where she should go to start her padawans training.

**Coruscant **

**Medical Facility**

"**Is she ready doctor?"**

"Yes my lord."

"**Good very good, have her brought to me as soon as she wakes.**"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you my wonderful readers, I am sorry for the wait but here it is, the first new chapter in a while. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hmm, rescue your family from the emperor we should, kill them to hurt you and your husband he will."

"But master Yoda, my family has lived on Naboo for generations, Palpatine, will not risk his new empire by killing a well known and very well respected family of importance from his home world, it would send a message that no one is free and anyone can be killed for even being related to a rebel."

"Sigh! Forever he will not keep them alive, when rebellion begins, kill them first he will."

"I know that master, I want them to be safe with me, but that can't happen just yet, there is no where for us to hide safely as a family."

"Hmm, send former captain Rex to protect them we will."

Smiling, Padme replies. "Thank you master Yoda."

"No need for thanks do I have, the right thing to do it is. Hmm, sense great turmoil in your soul do I; blame yourself for this new Empire do you?"

"I...I... This whole situation is all my fault. If I did not call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Vallorum all those years ago, maybe this war would have never happened and maybe Palpatine would not have become chancellor in the first place."

"Hmm, dwell on the past we must not, mistakes we all make, but clouded the future has been for many years; become chancellor of his own accord Palpatine would have, speed up his goals you may have, but fooled even the Jedi did he."

"And yet I still feel responsible for this horrible outcome."

"Hmm, speak to your husband should you, feel similar he does; a close mentor Palpatine was to him. Hmm, call him Sidious from now on we shall, his true name it is."

"So where will you go master"

"To Dagobah will I go, in exile I will be."

"But what about meeting once a year with the others?"

"Old am I, stay on Dagobah I will. Come to me when ready for their trials the padawans will, but leave the planet I shall not."

"How will we ever get the republic back, if you are not with us to plan and fight the emperor?"

"That's what Obi Wan and I are here for Angel."

Startled by the unexpected sound of Anakin's voice, Padme, jumps and grabs her chest in fright.

"Ani, you startled me!"

Rushing to her side, Anakin, apologizes with a fervor.

"I'm so sorry, Padme. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's okay, I was just surprised is all."

"Hmm, talk to senator Organa I must. Leave you alone with your children for now I will. Decide what planet to hide on you must, strong in the force your children are and protected they must be, the greatest hope for our future I sense they will be."

Hobbling away from the new family of four, Yoda, closes his eyes and sighs, praying to the Force that the future of the galaxy would be better than how bleak it was at the moment.

Looking at his wife, Anakin, frowns and asks why she is feeling bad.

"What's wrong my angel?"

"Nothing's wrong Ani, I am just tired."

"I can feel your pain in the Force, Padme. Please angel, I made a promise to never keep things from you again, please give me the same courtesy."

Shaking her head with eyes closed, Padme does not reply.

"Angel, I promise that no matter what you are thinking, it cannot be as bad as you believe."

"Ani, I...I..I just feel so responsible for the situation we are in right now."

"And why would you think something so foolish as that?"

"Sigh, Ani, if it was not for my vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum years ago, Pal-Sidious may have never become Chancelor and the war with the Separatist may never have happened."

"Angel, please do not doubt yourself. Sidious was the one who convinced you to call for the vote in the first place, he has been playing both sides of this conflict since before the war even began and now his long vested plan has succeeded, but it was not your fault. If anyone should be blamed for missing the true face of our newly minted Emperor, it should be me."

"Oh Ani, please don't blame yourself for not knowing he was the Sith Lord, even master Yoda did not realize the truth."

Smiling at his wife's reassuring tone, Anakin, replies.

"I guess the real problem here, is that Sidious fooled everyone, even those who were closest to him, you and I especially so."

"Let's not speak about that vile man anymore, Anakin. I think it's time that we choose where to hide with the children, young Mara Jade included."

"Right! I really have no idea where we can be safe and I can train the children with out fear of getting caught, any ideas Padme?"

"What about Tatooine, your step brother must still be there?"

"No! Absolutely not! I will not have us raising our children on that forsaken ball of dust and sand!"

"Ani, the Emperor knows that you hate your home world, he won't suspect us to be there in hiding."

"Angel, I am sorry for yelling, but I just don't want to raise Luke and Leia on a planet full of scum and villainy owned by the mutant slugs called Hutts."

I understand why you think that way, Ani, but you know the planet like your cockpit. Please understand why this is the best choice until Luke Leia and Mara are older."

"I happen to agree with Padme my former Padawan."

Turning in surprise, Anakin, scowls at his former master deciding to side with his wife about the dust ball with two suns.

"Don't give me that look, Anakin, you know we are both correct about this, look to the Force and you will feel the same."

Sagging his shoulders and hanging his head in defeat, Anakin, replies.

"Well I might as well give up now. There is know way I will win an argument with a former Senator and the Great Negotiator."

Smiling at her husband. Padme, turns and asks Obi Wan his reason for coming to see them.

"What brings you here, Obi Wan?"

"She has a point Master, what do you need?"

"I'm afraid you and I have a mission to complete before splitting up, Anakin."

"What is it?"

"It seems the Emperor has found a way to activate the homing beacon for the Jedi order."

"The one that recalls all Jedi to the temple?"

"Indeed."

"Wait, what are you two talking about, what beacon?"

"There is a beacon in the archives of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, when activated it will send a message to all Jedi across the Galaxy telling them to return home."

"How did Sidious, activate it?"

"The Dark Side is powerful I'm afraid, it seems as though he has tortured the information out of a former council member, for only those few Jedi have the codes to activate the beacon."

"Can't you deactivate the beacon from here?"

"No my Angel, it can only be accessed through the archives in the Temple."

"He is correct, Padme, Anakin and I will have to return to change the beacon and tell all remaining Jedi to hide."

Turning to face, Anakin,Obi Wan says.

"I will meet you in the hanger bay when you are ready, Anakin."

Nodding in confirmation, Anakin, looks to his wife and reassures her that he will be fine.

"You should take Mara and the twins to Tatooine, I will return to you as soon as I can my Angel, I promise."

"Oh Ani, I know you are strong, I just worry whenever you do a mission this dangerous, please come back to us... I love you Anakin Skywalker."

Hugging her, Anakin, replies.

"I loved you first."

* * *

**Updates may very well be slow because of my work schedule, but I will try as hard as possible to get a new chapter up at least once a week. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I made a promise and thankfully I got three days off this week. With a smile on my face, I give you the next installment to Chronicles of the Force. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review or I will hire Boba Fett and Cadd Bane to hunt you down and force it out of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but this mission is too high risk for more people. Anakin and I will be fine, you just worry about training Katooni and staying hidden on Shili. If the emperor finds you he will try to turn you both to the Dark Side and kill you for resisting if he fails to do so."

"Obi Wan is wright Snips and even if he wasn't, I would not want you to see what has befallen the temple; the sight is truly gruesome."

"Fine, if you're so sure about this, then I will concede to your wisdom...Skyguy."

Smiling at his now former padawan's nickname for him, Anakin, looks to his former master and says.

"Lets go, Obi Wan."

"Right!"

"May the Force be with you masters!"

"And you, Ahsoka."

* * *

**Coruscant**

**Jedi Temple**

Walking slowly into the main hall of his home for more than forty years, Obi Wan, is almost brought to his knees at the sight he sees. Scattered across the enormous floor, bodies of Jedi both young and old, lay about like rag-dolls, some with severed limbs, others killed by multiple blaster bolts.

Placing his metallic left hand on his friend's shoulder in support, Anakin, asks."

"Obi Wan, are you alright?"

"I...I know what you told me, but to see this destruction for myself, **sigh!** Our home is in ruins and our family has been slaughtered. Anakin, why could we not prevent this from happening; Has the Force truly forsaken the Jedi?"

Seeing his long time mentor's haunted face, Anakin, can only give his most reassuring words as support.

"I do not believe the Force has given up on us, Obi Wan, you know this to be true, else you and I would be dead by now."

"Lets just get this mission over with Anakin,I can't stomach this destruction for long."

"Master, everything will be okay, we will defeat the Emperor, rebuild the Republic, and restore the Jedi Order. I promise you that I will not fail in my destiny."

"And how my dear friend, do you expect to do so, when our numbers are so few and those left alive are scattered across multiple Planetary systems?"

"Don't be so pessimistic, Obi Wan, it just doesn't suit you. To answer your question, I don't know, but the Force is with us and even if it takes decades to do so, I will stop the Sith for good."

"I hope so, Anakin, I truly do."

"Have faith my old friend, time heals all wounds and this is no different."

"Now you are starting to sound like, Qui-Gon."

Smirking at his old mentor, Anakin, replies.

"I take that as a compliment, thank you very much."

Shaking his head, Obi wan, takes his lightsaber out and starts walking his way to the archives.

"Lets hurry and finish what we came here to do, before the emperor senses our presence on the planet."

"Right!"

* * *

**Meanwhile **

**Somewhere in the Mid-Rim**

"Master Billaba, what are we going to do?"

"I don't kn-**BEEP!-**ow."

Looking to their personal holocron's, both master and apprentice begin to meditate and are saddened by the message they receive.

(Read this as though Obi Wan and Anakin are trading off things to say in the message)

"**This is Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi. We regret to report that both the Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising in their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the Force; do not return to the Temple, that time has passed and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged; our trust, our faith, our friendships, but we must persevere and in time, a new hope will emerge, may the force be with you." **

"Caleb!"

Startled at his master not refering to him as padawan, Caleb. Looks to Billaba in response.

"Yes master?"

"Sigh! You are a good Jedi my young padawan and if I had more time with you, I believe you could have been a great Knight of the Order, sadly this is when we must part ways."

"What are you saying master?"

"I will distract the clones, which will allow you to stow away on a ship bound off world and escape our pursuers."

"But master!"

"No! I am truly sorry this will be how we part ways my young padawan, but I must do what I can to ensure your safety and there are just too many troops to protect and join you in an escape."

Placing a comforting hand on her padawan's shoulder, Depa, smiles sadly and gives young Caleb some last words of advice.

"Hide your lightsaber, but never forsake the force. Remember all I have taught you and you will be fine my young friend."

"What about you master!"

"I'm sorry Caleb, but my time is at an end,soon I will be one with the force."

Tears start to well in his young eyes.

"Do not cry for me my padawan, remember always that I will be with you wherever you go."

Nodding his head, Caleb, wipes his eyes and smiles wide for his soon to be former master.

"I..I will miss you master."

"And I, you my young friend. Now go and don't ever look back."

* * *

**Back on Coruscant**

**After recording their message**

"Well, that is the best message I think we could give."

"Indeed."

"I wish there was more we could do."

"And yet, there is not. If any Jedi remain, they will hopefully know how to hide their presence from the Emperor."

"Right! We should go."

"Yes we should, I am sure Padme, is worried sick and young Mara Jade, as well."

"Do not forget about your new padawan. He must be terrified of losing a third master."

"I hadn't thought of that, but you are right."

"Of course I am right, when am I ever wrong?"

Smirking at his friend, Anakin, is interrupted before he can reply by, Obi Wan, hand on his face and shaking his head.

"Don't, just don't answer that."

"Alright. We should really get out of here though."

"Yes, don't forget the Master Holocron."

"Got in in my pack master, quit worrying so much."

"If only it was so easy my friend."

* * *

**Than you for reading chapter 9, please review and tell me if you think I am heading in the right direction with this.  
**

**And yes, Caleb, is indeed, Kanan Jarrus.**


End file.
